Brake systems on automobiles need to be serviced from time to time. Modern automobiles commonly have disc brakes on the front two wheels. Some models have disc brakes on all four wheels. Common maintenance conducted on disc brakes include changing the brake pads and/or rotors.
A common step taken during maintenance of disc brakes includes compressing the brake piston. Various piston compressors are available in the art. Different manufactures have different sized or configured brake pistons and indeed some manufactures may have different sized or configured brake pistons on various automobiles.
It is cumbersome and expensive to have an individual brake piston spreader for each size caliber associated with various models of automobiles. For example, the Lexus LFA and IS-F have very large brake calibers and pads, however, they also have dramatically different sizes between them. Rather than requiring a mechanic to have multiple tools in order to work on various brake calibers. It would be desirable to have a tool that could be adapted to work on various different brake systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that can be used on various models having different sized brake calipers and pads.